Historias secretas de Cefiro
by Tadao-Yokoshima
Summary: fic yuri, cosas secretas que les sucedieron a las guerreras magicas, pero que ahora son reveladas, extremadamente lemon, fic completo
1. capitulo 1

TRES ALMAS, UN AMOR Y UNA  
AMISTAD ETERNA  
  
Recuerdos en la Oscuridad (Parte I)  
  
Sentada junto a la fría ventana Lucy observa como la lluvia perturba la soledad de la noche e inconscientemente deja que su alma entera escape de su frágil cuerpo, quedando suspendida entre la oscuridad del cuarto y trayendo de regreso a su mente los recuerdos que tan afanosamente había querido mantener ocultos en los rincones de su corazón. Lentamente va recordando las terribles batallas vividas en el místico mundo de Céfiro, su cuerpo se vuelve a estremecer con las heridas pasadas mientras que de sus ojos vuelven a brotar las lágrimas que se encontraban ya secas. Como si se encontrara en un sueño suavemente murmura los nombres de sus queridas amigas al tiempo que recuerda como eran maltratados sus débiles cuerpos por sus terribles enemigos. Al momento de recordar esos cuerpos adolescentes una extraña sensación la empieza a recorrer desde sus finos pies hasta la punta de sus suaves labios, avergonzada por su momento de debilidad, lentamente abre sus ojos color fuego y se cobija en el negro manto de su soledad; y es justamente envuelta en ese ambiente de melancolía donde distingue como una escena se va formando frente a sus tristes ojos:  
  
Son los primeros días de su estancia en Céfiro, afuera es de noche y Lucy contempla por la ventana la conversación que sostiene Anaís con ese extraño chico de cabello verde mientras tanto Marina se prepara para dormir así que deja a un lado su uniforme azul y se pone un fino camisón que apenas le cubre lo necesario para dejar apreciar sus largas piernas y el inicio de su joven pecho. Marina se acuesta en la cama y empieza a decir que no deberían confiar en ese chico sin darse cuenta de que en realidad Lucy no le presta atención alguna. Lucy por su parte permanece observando a la pareja tratando de imaginarse su conversación siendo así como la idea de que hacen una bonita pareja se empieza a instalar en su mente. Sin pretenderlo Lucy empieza a imaginar que el apuesto joven toma entre sus brazos a su amiga y acercado su rostro al suyo le planta un suave beso en sus pequeños labios. Esta asombrada por lo repentino de la acción lo único que atina a hacer es cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del éxtasis del primer beso. Lentamente, los sentidos de razón que le quedan a Anaís son devorados por la pasión que el muchacho imprime en su caricia, así que abriendo sus labios deja que la cálida lengua penetre en el inmaculado santuario que era su boca; es en ese momento en que la joven siente como su virginal cuerpo ha perdido la batalla contra la razón quedando ha merced de los deseos de su acompañante. Paris, que era el nombre del muchacho, se percata de que en este momento Anaís ha sido derrotada, por lo que decide pasar a la acción. Lentamente sus fuertes manos recorren el camino trazado de la cintura de la joven al firme trasero de esta; Anaís sobresaltada abre sus ojos y ve la cara de Paris quien solo le sonríe y acercando su boca a su oído le susurra –también es mi primera vez- posteriormente le da un tierno beso en la oreja y Anaís queda completamente poseída por el fantasma de la lujuria. Los amantes se recargan en el tronco ubicado a sus espaldas y después de deshacerse de sus ropas se entregan por completo al deseo carnal que invade sus cuerpos. A lo lejos se ven sus siluetas danzando a la luz de la pálida luna al ritmo que sus jóvenes corazones marcan con el latir del profundo amor que nace en ellos. En la "casa" Marina aburrida de ser ignorada se ha quedado dormida y Lucy embelesada en su bello sueño permanece contemplando la ventana, la inmensidad del paisaje y la poesía expresada en el movimiento de la solitaria pareja. En su fantasía ve como el apuesto joven toma entre sus brazos a la tímida muchacha y besándola tiernamente la recuesta en la suavidad de los pastizales. Su boca traza un camino desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el vientre de la ninfa y sus ojos, fijos en los de su amada, expresan una pasión incontenible en su débil cuerpo humano. La lujuria rebasa por completo los límites de su conciencia y, olvidándose por completo del romanticismo, el joven se lanza en busca del tesoro tan celosamente guardado por la joven, esta al sentir la gentil caricia no puede evitar ruborizarse y sólo se limita a emitir un suave gemido en un vano intento por contener el placer sentido. Paris conduce su mano hacia el pecho de Anaís y lentamente empieza un cadencioso masaje provocando que este responda e instantáneamente se endurezca entre los largos dedos que juegan entre los prominentes montes de cálida carne; la muchacha entra en un estado de completo éxtasis y, dirigiendo su pequeña mano por la mejilla de se amante, tiernamente le levanta la cara sosteniéndola del fuerte mentón. El joven ahora puede observar los expresivos ojos de aquella criatura y comprendiendo sus deseos se prepara para culminar el momento que los separa el uno del otro. Como en un ritual los dos cuerpos se van acomodando a la luz de la Luna y acariciados por los rayos de esta se funden en un beso de amor eterno, por fin el momento ha llegado y mientras el joven sigue empeñado en besar a su hermosa compañera, ella con su mano acomoda el miembro de él en la entrada del santuario de su virginidad. Paris al sentir el contacto con aquella cálida cueva no puede contener el deseo y bruscamente introduce su ser dentro del delgado cuerpo de su compañera. El tiempo se detiene, el viento calla su canto y las estrellas derraman su luz alrededor de los dos jóvenes ahora convertidos en una sola entidad de amor viviente. Paris avergonzado por su brusquedad detiene su cuerpo dentro de su amada y por algunos segundos no se atreve a mirarla a la cara, cuando al fin se decide a hacerlo nota con sorpresa que ella le sonríe mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla producto del dolor de la primera vez; asombrado el joven contempla hipnotizado su bello semblante y comienza el característico movimiento del sagrado acto de la entrega de su ser. El delirio, la locura, el amor, el sexo, el deseo... todo se empieza a unir en una frenética danza de lujuria desenfrenada, mientras, los dos cuerpos se bañan en el sudor y la sangre de su naciente amor. Lucy parada frente a la ventana observa a ese nuevo ser que ha formado la unión de sus dos amigos, ve como el joven se mueve salvajemente sobre el frágil cuerpo de su compañera y ve como ella disfruta al máximo de aquel acto. De pronto el joven capta toda su atención y se olvida por completo de su amiga, más cuando retorna a ver a su amiga ya no ve a Anaís siendo poseída por el muchacho, ahora la que se encuentra disfrutando de aquél íntimo acto es ella misma. Lucy se puede ver con aquel muchacho en una situación que nunca antes había imaginado y asustada por sus propios deseos inconscientes se aleja aterrada de aquella ventana causante de su miedos y fantasías. Unos segundos después Lucy logra recuperar su compostura y acercándose a la ventana alcanza a ver a su amiga hablando tranquilamente con el muchacho, es cuando comprende que todo ha sido un sueño, una alucinación suya producto de su joven mente. Lucy dirige una última mirada a la pareja y después se deja caer llorando avergonzada y temerosa de sus nuevos instintos revelados por su inocente imaginación. Han pasado 15 min. aproximadamente, Lucy ya se ha logrado calmar y en el ambiente solo reina un silencio sepulcral, es en ese momento cuando se escucha como la puerta se abre lentamente dejando ver la figura de su amiga. Lucy se levanta y se prepara para recibir a su amiga, Anaís por su parte sólo contempla a Lucy dándose cuenta de que algo le ha pasado a su amiga. -Con que todavía no te has dormido- le dice Anaís a su pequeña compañera, -no podía dormir- es la única respuesta que Lucy le da a su amiga y tomando su pijama se prepara para dormir, Anaís sonriendo imita a Lucy y se pone su pijama. -Como solo hay una cama tendremos que compartirla- dice Anaís al momento de señalar la cama ocupada por Marina. Lucy se queda en silencio contemplando a su amiga, esta comprende que algo le quiere decir Lucy y le pregunta -¿qué tienes?- Lucy siente que no puede hablar y por toda respuesta solo se le ocurre ir a abrazar a su amiga mientras rompe en llanto. Anaís enternecida por el gesto de su amiga la acurruca entre sus brazos y trata de confortarla. La pareja se encuentra si decir palabra y solo el sonido del llanto rompe el silencio de la habitación. Anaís con su amiga entre los brazos voltea a ver la cara de esta y sin explicarse los motivos de su acción suavemente le planta un beso en sus labios, Lucy sorprendida por lo repentino de la acción no pierde tiempo y le regresa el beso a su nueva amiga. Las dos mujeres se miran a los ojos y sin decir palabra se vuelven a fundir en un beso al momento que sus manos recorren sus delgados cuerpos. Lentamente se van dejando caer en la cama y, sin dejar de besarse, se deshacen del obstáculo que representaban sus pijamas quedando completamente desnudas junto a una dormida Marina. Los senos de Anaís llaman la atención de Lucy ya que eran relativamente más grandes que los suyos, así que sin perder tiempo acerca su pequeña boca a ellos y comienza besarlos para después terminar mordiendo los obscuros pezones. Anaís siente que pierde el control por la magistral caricia de su amiga así que para no despertar a Marina opta por morder la almohada, pero sus intentos son inútiles ya que el movimiento producido por su placer logra despertar a la niña de cabello azul. Esta al principio no sabe como reaccionar al ver como Lucy prácticamente se come los senos de su amiga y como Anaís, para devolverle el favor, se dedica a jugar con los pechos de su amiga mientras disfruta de ella; más al final de cuentas el erotismo de la situación logra vencer el pudor de Marina y decide unirse a la pequeña fiesta. Anaís entregada completamente a Lucy no se da cuenta del momento en que Marina coloca su fría mano entre sus labios vaginales, pero al momento de sentir la nueva caricia no puede evitar voltear a ver a Marina, la cual le hace el ademán de guardar silencio y acercando su rostro a Lucy le planta un nuevo beso. Lucy sorprendida deja de hacer su trabajo en Anaís y contempla a Marina, quien solo le sonríe. Al ver que Lucy se ha quedado sin hacer nada Marina coloca su mano sobre la suya y la vuelve a guiar al pecho de Anaís dándole a entender que continué, mientras tanto ella se quita su camisón y empieza a besar el joven cuerpo de su amiga pelirroja. Anaís no pierde el tiempo y con su mano derecha empieza a masturbar a Marina, mientras con la otra mano desata la trenza de Lucy liberando así el largo cabello de esta. Marina por su parte acostada junto a Anaís dedica toda su atención al joven cuerpo de Lucy mientras esta, todavía sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, sigue empeñada en devorar sus senos al tiempo que con sus manos masturba a la guerrera rubia. Después de un rato las tres amigas se cansan de esa posición y deciden cambiarla por lo que ahora Marina es el centro de atención mientras las otras dos juegan con ella. Lucy se dedica a masturbarla mientras Anaís le da un largo beso al tiempo que sus juguetonas manos juegan con sus senos. Lucy cansada de utilizar su mano y con curiosidad por conocer el sabor de los jugos de su amiga decide acercar su rostro y dar una pequeña probada, Marina al sentir la lengua de su amiga inmediatamente enloquece y lanzando un grito se desvanece en un interminable orgasmo. Lucy feliz por haber logrado arrancarle un orgasmo a su amiga sigue con su actividad, mientras, Anaís mete uno de sus senos en la boca de Marina para amortiguar el ruido producido por sus gemidos y de paso conseguir un poco de placer para si misma. Anaís también empieza a perder la compostura, por el trabajo realizado por Marina, pero su momento clímax llega cuando Lucy sin dejar de atender a Marina introduce uno de sus finos dedos por el ano de Anaís lo cual le produce una oleada de placer terminando en un orgasmo. Finalmente Anaís y Marina deciden agradecer a su joven amiga así que poniéndola sobre la cama empiezan a lamer su virginal cuerpo lo cual inmediatamente le produce un orgasmo a la sensible Lucy. Las otras dos sorprendidas por la sensibilidad de su amiga se tiran al lado de ella, pero Lucy aun no esta satisfecha, por lo que colocándose sobre Marina empieza a besarla y a lamerle su cara, Anaís mientras tanto se dedica a besar lo que puede de los pechos de sus amigas mientras con sus manos se masturba. Lucy y Marina sin cambiar de posición también se empiezan a masturbar, cada una a la otra, pero en un momento inesperado Anaís le devuelve el golpe a Lucy hundiéndole su dedo en su apretado ano lo que le provoca otro orgasmo junto con Marina. Posteriormente las tres fatigadas y sin cambiar de posición se dan un beso y se entregan a los poderosos brazos de Morfeo.  
  
De pronto Lucy despierta de sus recuerdos y se descubre en su casa cobijada en el manto de la oscuridad. Afuera la lluvia ha bajado un poco su intensidad y lo único que se puede escuchar son los aullidos de su querido perro. Lucy se levanta y se acerca a la fría ventana, observa la palidez de la Luna llena y murmura – una amistad, una sola alma, un amor eterno...- al tiempo que se escabulle por la ventana y se aleja por las desoladas calles de la ciudad. 


	2. capitulo 2

El Brillo de la Espada H  
  
Lucile, Anais y Marina, estaban buscando a Clef, porque necesitaban que sus espadas fueran recargadas con energia, ya que ne la ultima batalla, se habian descargado completamente. -Lucy, que podemos hacer, si las espadas no tienen energia, no podremos continuar con nuestra lucha por salvar a Zefiro.- pregunto Anais -Solo nos queda un recurso chicas...- explico Lucy- donar parte de nuestra energia eterna para que tengamos algo con que defendernos...- -Como lo haremos- pregunto Marina -Clef me explico como hacerlo, me lo hizo paso por paso, pero es algo que nos dejara muy agotadas por unos minutos, ademas, si no lo hacemos como se debe, podriamos sufrir una hemorragia- -Me espantas Lucy!-exclamo Marina- pues que demonios nos vas a hacer?- -Desnudense...-dijo Lucy, comenzando a desnudarse ella primero. -Estas loca???- yo no voy a desnudarme aqui en medio de no se donde- reclamo Marina- que tal si viene alguien y me ve?- -Haz lo que quieras, Marina- respondio Lucy sin prestarle atencion y mirando que Anais ya estaba desnudandose, igual que ella. Tenia un poco de temor, pero tambien confiaba en su amiga y sabia que no se hubiera referido a Clef si no fuera verdad. Marina, al ver a sus amigas desnudas, se sintio como el patito feo, asi que comenzo a desnudarse. -Es necesario que me quite toda la ropa Lucy?- Lucile no contesto y se dirigio a Anais -Quiero que observes con atencion lo que voy a hacer, para que la proxima vez tu lo hagas sin riesgos , de acuerdo?- -Esta bien-contesto Anais Lucile le quito las pantalestas y el brassiere y comenzo a acariciarle los senos y las piernas a su amiga. Anais sintio que debia dejarse llevar y en un momento se excito, al sentir las manos de su amiga recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Lucy miraba entre las piernas de Anais, como si buscara algo, para saber cual era el momento preciso. Marina solo refunfunaba atenta a lo que sucedia. -Eso es lesbianismo Lucile!- Lucile y Anais trataban de no escucharla, concentrandose en las sensaciones, aunque fuera muy tecnicamente, Lucy estaba disfrutando acariciar a su amiga y Anais permanecia con los ojos cerrados dando ligeros gemidos, que indicaban a Lucy que lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero el limite de Anais fue descubierto cuando Lucy dejo resbalar su mano por los muslos de su amiga y la acaricio mas profundamente, primero tocando ligeramente los vellos y luego dejando resbalar un dedo por la entrada de la vagina de su amiga. -OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!- -Es el momento!- Se preparo Lucy y tomo la espada de Anais luego la acerco hasta esa humeda entrada -Lucy NO!- grito Marina, tratando de evitar que Anais fura penetrada por la espada, pero Lucy se deshizo de ella con una llave, lanzandola por los aires y dejandola muy lastimada. Luego, tomo la espada y comenzo a lamer el mango sin dejar de poner la mano en la vagina de Anais, hasta que sintio que ya estaba muy humeda y sus gemidos eran mas fuertes. Puso el mango de la espada cerca de la entradad de la vagina de Anais y comenzo a empujar suavemente, al tiempo que le frotaba el clitoris con el dedo y le acariciaba los senos. 2 o 3 veces tuvo que sacarla para volverla a lubricar con su saliva, probando al mismo tiempo el sabor del liquido femenino que emanaba de Anais. Marina miraba todo muy sorprendida, parecia que Anais estaba disfrutando lo que Lucile le hacia, y no era mas que la verdad, porque Anais comenzo a mover sus caderas, como si tratando de que la penetracion fuera mas profunda. -AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Entonces Lucy le metio todo el mango de la espada hasta que casi toco el fondo de la dulce y humeda cueva de su amiga. Anais gimio de placer y apreto las piernas, al timepo que comenzo a mover las caderas ritmicamente y con sus manos se acariciaba los senos, Lucy movia la espada hacia dentro y hacia afuera, aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad de los movimientoos segun veia la respuesta de Anais qu en estos momentos gritaba exageradamente -Mas Lucy... Ohhh mas... por favor... dam,ela toda... QUIERO TENERLA TODA ADENTRO!....- Lucy trato de meterle lo mas que pudo la espada, hasta que sintio que choco con algo dentro del cuerpo de Anais, entonces un brillo extraordinario inundo la entrada de la vagina de Anais -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- -Lucy! dejala ya, la esta lastimando!!!-grito Marina -Aun no!- Lucy metio la espada en la vagina de Anais cortando el himen y entonces un resplandor lleno el cuerpo de la chica que gritab y gemis de puro placer, revolcandose en el piso tocandose los senos, las nalgas y todo lo que fuera posible. Vino un estallido y la espada fue absorbida totalmente por la vagina de Anais. Marina miraba todo sorprendida. Lucy se acerco a su amiga y le metio la mano en la vagina, que ahora era un verdadero abismo y saco la espada de Anais totalmente cubierta de un liquido blanquecino que Lucile limpio con su lengua, cuando termino de lamer la espada, Anais aun estaba inconsciente tirada en el piso respirando agitadamente. Lucy levanto la espada que ahora brillaba de una manera increible y la mostro a Marina. -De acuerdo, se recupero el fulgor de la espada, pero a que precio?- se enfado MArina, al mirar a su amiga tirada inconsciente, jadeando y llena de sudor. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Anais y luego abrio los ojos, Marina se acerco a consolar a su amiga. -Te duele mucho?- -..no...- contesto Anais debilmente -Pero tu estupida Lucy...!- Marina iba a continuar cuando Anais la tomo de los brazos y con sus piernas la aprisiono. -Que haces Anais?- pregunto MArina muy sorprendida. -Ahora Lucy, hazlo ahora, no podre sostenerla mucho tiempo- -Esto debe ser una broma!-dijo Marina frocejeando con Anais -dejame Anais!- -Es tu turno Marina- amenazo Lucy y comenzo a caminar hacia ella. CONTINUARA Bi-girl: pawvalhotmail.com mailto:pawvalhotmail.com 


	3. capitulo 3

Latis...  
  
Lucy, Marina y Anaís habían regresado por segunda vez a Céfiro. La muerte de la princesa Esmeralda y Zagato pesaba como nunca. Uno de esos días, Lucy conoció a Latis, el imponente hermano de Zagato; y se sintió aún más culpable. El tiempo pasó, y la joven Lucy reconoció que había algo en la mirada de ese hombre que la hacía temblar. Nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido. Cada vez que lo veía, un sentimiento cálido parecía brotarle del pecho; pero, al mismo tiempo, un dolor desconocido aparecía. Le costó aceptar que eso era amor. Marina y Anaís notaron el creciente desgano de Lucy. Cada día se volvía más callada y distraída, lo cual preocupó demasiado a sus amigas. Cierta tarde, Marina preguntó: -Lucy...¿Te sucede algo? -¿Por qué lo dices?-Murmuró Lucy. -Somos tus amigas. Te conozco, sé que tienes un problema-Agregó Anaís, con aire grave. -¡No es nada! ¡En serio!-Exclamó la guerrera mágica del fuego, pensando en Latis y sonrojándose profundamente. Marina y Anaís no tuvieron más remedio que suspirar y hacer a un lado el tema. A partir de entonces, la espera se volvió insoportable para Lucy. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo imaginando qué se sentiría abrazar a ese hombre misterioso, cómo sería dormir entre sus brazos, apoyar la cabeza sobre su musculoso pecho, y soñar...¡Tenía que hacer algo! Sin embargo, Latis dio el primer movimiento. Llevaba varias semanas espiando a Lucy, mirándola a lo lejos. Él sabía que esa 'niña' había asesinado a su hermano y a la princesa. Sus amigas no le interesaban, sólo podía verla a ella. Así que una noche decidió acercarse, y hablar con Lucy por primera vez. La guerrera mágica del fuego estaba en uno de los solitarios pasillos, mirando la destrucción de Céfiro a través de la ventana, sus ojos estaban cargados de una melancolía atemorizante. Y así la descubrió Latis. Lucy escuchó una respiración apagada a sus espaldas, y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Sabía que era él. -Latis-Pensó Lucy, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. El atractivo hombre se paró junto a ella, y miró a través de la enorme ventana. Aquella destrucción le dolía en extremo. Lucy se llevó ambas manos al pecho, y sus ojos se entristecieron aún más, al tiempo que murmuraba: -Discúlpame... Latis movió la cabeza un poco, y la miró. -Yo...yo fui quien asesinó a tu hermano...-Continuó la pequeña Lucy. La expresión del hombre se turbó un poco. -¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó. -Sé que debes odiarme...Pero...Te pido que me perdones... Lucy miró a Latis a los ojos, y le dolió ver que su expresión no había cambiado. Así que agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, como una niña pequeña. Latis sintió algo extraño al verla en ese estado, se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un beso. Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, fue un beso rápido, en los labios; cuando terminó, la joven guerrera apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Latis, y se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos. -¿Por...por qué hiciste eso?-Murmuró Lucy, completamente avergonzada, sin atreverse a mirar a Latis. Pero él no respondió. Continuó sumergido en su misterioso silencio. Entonces recordó a su hermano y a Esmeralda. Cerró los ojos y deslizó su mano derecha debajo de la falda de Lucy, acariciando sus delgados muslos. La expresión de la joven se turbó enormemente y le pidió que se detuviera. Pero él no lo hizo. -¡¡Latis!!-Exclamó Lucy, con desesperación, tratando de liberarse; pero la fuerza de Latis era superior a la suya. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Él le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha, continuó su camino hacia el sexo virgen de la guerrera. Las lágrimas de Lucy brotaron con más fuerza. No podía creer que él...que él... Una tormenta eléctrica comenzó fuera del castillo. Los relámpagos iluminaban el interior, a través de las ventanas, como siguiendo la desesperación de Lucy. En el solitario pasillo, sólo se escuchaba su apagado lloriqueo. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Latis separó las piernas de Lucy, la sujetó por los muslos y la levantó, apoyándola junto a la ventana. La guerrera mágica pudo sentir el frío cristal contra su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y dejó escapar un grito, cuando Latis la penetró por primera vez. -¡¡No, no, por favor...!-Exclamó Lucy, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar varias lágrimas. Pero Latis sólo tenía a su hermano muerto en la cabeza, debía vengarse. Después de unos minutos, él se vino dentro de ella, y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra. La mirada de Lucy estaba completamente distorsionada, y su frágil cuerpo seguía recargado contra la enorme ventana. Latis la miró por un momento, vio cómo su pequeño cuerpo de pájaro era iluminado por los constantes relámpagos. Su cuerpo...Antes cálido y lleno de vida...Ahora estaba frío e inmóvil...Latis observó varias gotas de sangre sobre la alfombra, y suspiró. Se levantó lentamente, tomó su afilada espada con ambas manos y la deslizó sobre el pecho de Lucy, le desgarró la blusa con un rápido movimiento, después la falda, y miró por un momento su cuerpo joven, de senos apenas visibles y caderas imperceptibles. Por último, llevó su espada hasta el cuello de Lucy, pensando en matarla. Pero entonces vio sus ojos, carentes de expresión, y se dio cuenta de que había matado algo en su interior...junto al amor que sentía por él. Cerró los ojos por un momento, se quitó la negra capa, cubrió a Lucy con ella, se dio la vuelta y salió del castillo para siempre. La guerrera mágica lo vio partir, se cubrió el rostro con la capa y siguió llorando hasta el amanecer. Fin Autor: Ecchi Luv Gal 


	4. capitulo 4

JUEGOS DE AMOR ETERNO (parte I)  
  
ES UN DÍA HERMOSO EN TOKIO, A PESAR DE SER CASI TOTALMENTE DESTRUIDO EN LA PELEA EN CÉFIRO POR LAS GUERRERAS MÁGICAS. ERA VERANO, EL CALOR NO ERA AGOBIANTE PERO SI HACIA SUDAR CON FACILIDAD A LAS PERSONAS, ESTE DÍA ERA ESPECIAL PARA LAS 3 AMIGAS, PORQUE DESPUÉS DEL REGRESO DE CÉFIRO NO HABÍAN TENIDO TIEMPO PARA CONVERSAR, NI SALIR, NI COQUETEAR CON LOS HOMBRES, SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO DE VERSE DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA EN CASA DE ANAIS. LA PRIMERA EN LLEGAR FUE MARINA, TOCO LA PUERTA PERO NADIE ABRÍA, ELLA PENSÓ QUE ANAIS TAL VEZ HABIA SALIDO POR UNOS REFRESCOS, Y SE RECARGO EN LA PUERTA Y O GRAN SORPRESA ESTABA ABIERTA ELLA ENTRO PREGUNTANDO SI SE ENCONTRABA ANAIS, PERO ENTRO TAN DISTRAÍDA QUE NO SE DIO CUANTA DE QUE SU AMIGA SE ENCONTRABA EN SUS ESPALDAS, ANAIS CON UN MOVIMIENTO SUBE LEVANTO LA FALDA DE SU COMPAÑERA Y LA TOMO POR SUS DELGADAS Y BIEN TORNEADAS PIERNAS, MARINA REACCIONA DE MANERA VIOLENTA PERO ANAIS LA PUDO CONTENER DICIÉNDOLE ANAIS: NO TE PREOCUPES SOY YO PARA QUE TE ASUSTAS MARINA VOLTIO YA MAS TRANQUILA PERO UN POCO CONFUNDIDA, EN EL ROSTRO DE ANAIS SE PODÍA VER UNA SONRISA MUY DIFERENTE A LA QUE ELLA CONOCÍA, ERA UNA SONRISA CON UN TONO DE LUJURIA, ANAIS TOMO POR LA CINTURA A SU ENTRAÑABLE COMPAÑERA Y SE ACERCO PARA DARLE UN BESO, MARINA NO SABIA QUE HACER ASÍ QUE SE QUEDO INMÓVIL PERO DESPUÉS DE UNOS 15 SEGUNDOS LAS HORMONAS COMENZARON A LLENAR TODO SU CUERPO Y RESPONDIÓ TIERNAMENTE EL BESO. EL BESO CONTINUO MIENTRAS ANAIS METÍA LA MANO POR DEBAJO DE LA FALDA DE SU AMIGA HACIA SU VIRGINAL SEXO, MARINA PREGUNTO PORQUE HACIA ESTO A LO QUE ANAIS CONTESTO  
ANAIS: NO SE SOLO LO DESEBA DESDE QUE LAS CONOCÍ A TI Y A LUCY.  
MARINA: PENSÉ QUE ERA LA ÚNICAS QUE SOÑABA CON USTEDES HACIÉNDOLO DESPUÉS DE ESTO AMBAS SE ENTREGARON TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE A SUS DESEOS DE SEXO, ANAIS SE ENCARGO DE SACARLE LAS BRAGAS A SU AMIGA Y SIN QUE MARINA PUDIERA DECIR ALGO ANAIS ESTABA DE RODILLAS DESLIZANDO SU LENGUA POR SU VIENTRE Y POR SU VIRGINAL SEXO SU LENGUA RECORRÍA TODO AQUEL HÚMEDO HOYUELO, ESTO HACIA ESTREMECER A MARINA COMO NUNCA ANTES, MARINA TOMO POR LOS HOMBROS A SU COMPAÑERA HASTA LA ALTURA DE SU ROSTRO PARA BESARLA, MARINA METIÓ LA MANO POR DEBAJO DE LAS BRAGAS DE SU AMANTE SU OTRA MANO ESTABA FROTANDO DELICADAMENTE LOS SENOS DE ANAIS, ESTA DEJABA SALIR DE SU BOCA ALGUNOS GEMIDOS DE PLACER. MARINA SE APARTO UN POCO PARA PODERSE DESPOJAR DEL RESTO DE SU ROPAS, DEJANDO A LA VISTA DE LOS OJOS VERDES DE ANAIS UNOS ENORMES SENOS CORONADOS POR UN PAR DE PEZONES MUY DUROS COMO UN PAR DE CEREZAS, ANAIS NO SE QUIZO QUEDAR ATRÁS E HIZO LO MISMO, AUNQUE EL TAMAÑO DE SUS SENOS NO ERA TAN GRANDE COMO EL DE SU COMPAÑERA ERAN IGUAL DE HERMOSOS Y SUAVES COMO DURAZNOS. ANAIS SE DEJO RECOSTAR EN LA CAMA BOCA ARRIBA SEGUIDA POR MARINA, LA CUAL BESO TIERNAMENTE LOS LABIOS DE SU COMPAÑERA MIENTRAS SU MANO DERECHA HACIA UN PEQUEÑO RECORRIDO POR LA GRAN HUMEDAD DE SU AMANTE, ANAIS PIDIÓ QUE CAMBIARAN DE POSICIÓN DE TAL MANERA DE QUE SUS CUERPO HICIERON EL MAS PERFECTO 6-9- DE LA HISTORIA, LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS VERDES ROZABA EL CLÍTORIS DE SU AMIGA CON SU HÚMEDA LENGUA MIENTRAS ABRÍA SUS VIRGINAL HUECO CON AMBAS MANOS, MARINA POR SU LADO TOCABA CON SUS PEZONES LA VAGINA DE SU AMIGA ESTO HIZO QUE AMBAS SE ESTREMECIERAN COMO NUNCA ANTES LO HABÍAN HECHO. MARINA NO PUDO MAS Y GRITO, ES MAS IMPLORO, QUE ANAIS METIERA SU DEDO EN SU CULO A LO ANAIS SIN ESPERAR ACCEDIO, MARINA GRITO DE PLACER, Y POR AGREDECIMIENTO ELLA METIO UN DE SUS LARGOS DEDOS DENTRO DE LA VAGINA DE SU AMIGA ANAIS, ESTA ABRIO DE PAR EN PAR SUS OJOS DISFRUTANDO LA SENSACIÓN AL MÁXIMO, TODO ESTO CONTINUA HASTA QUE DE PRONTO AMBAS TENIAN 5 DEDOS INCRUSTADOS EN SUS VUGINALES SEXOS A LO QUE SU CERPO SOLO PUEDO CONTESTAR CON EL MAS LARGO Y PLACENTERO ORGASMO DE SU VIDA. CONTINUARA ESTO.....? LLEGARA LUCY? NO SE PIERDAN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE JUEGOS DE AMOR ETERNO Autor: NEO 


End file.
